Thoth
frame|Thoth is often depicted as a man with the head of an ibis. Thoth, as he was known to the Greeks, also known to the Egyptians as Tehuti, is a deity and an Ascended Master who was once a priest-king of Atlantis. He is normally portrayed as a man with the head of an ibis in his neter depiction. In Egypt, Thoth was known as the god of magick, wisdom, arts, sciences, the measurement of time, and writing. He was also supposedly known by the name Hermes Mercurius Trismegistus. He is said to have written the Emerald Tablets of Thoth, the Hermetica, and also the Emerald Tablets of Hermes Trismegistus. Atlantis Ascended Master Thoth begun his life on this planet, in the great city of Keor, on the island of Undal, in the time and place of Atlantis. Keor was the city of the Priesthood of Atlantis. Around 52,000 years ago, the being known as Thoth became an Ascended Master. It was around this time that he is supposed to have lived in the lost continent, Atlantis. At this time, his name was not yet Thoth, it was Chiquetet Arlich Vomalites. Chiquetet is not actually his first name, it is a title, which means "the seeker of wisdom". It is also said that for 2,000 years, he travelled to other planets using only the external Merkaba, whereupon he simply sat and observed everything that went on those other planets. For 16,000 years he is supposed to have been the king of Khem (ancient egypt). The Fall of Atlantis Thoth, and a great deal of other important people from Atlantis were responsible for the evacuation of its inhabitants to other lands, namely, Egypt (Khem), the Himalayan regions of the world, and the Americas following it's destruction at the time of The Fracturing. Thoth, after the time of the Fall of Atlantis, with the help of other Ascended Masters, initiated the reconstruction of the Earth's planetary Grid of Unity Consciousness, through the creation of various Sacred Sites around the world. The Great Pyramid Thoth is also supposed to have helped to build, or had a hand in building the Great Pyramid. Emerald Tablets of Thoth - translated by Doreal It is not known if it was Thoth who created the Sphinx, but it is said that he created a Hall of Records beneath the Sphinx.This information is usually attributed to Edgar Cayce, who may have been in contact with Thoth Within the Great Pyramid is a secret passageway that leads to another dimension, the Halls of Amenti. Egyptian Godhood In the mythology of Egypt, Thoth typically has the head of an ibis. He is usually portrayed writing on a piece of papyrus. He also appears as a dog faced baboon or a man with the head of a baboon when he is A'an, the god of equilibrium. In the form of A'ah-Djehuty he took a more human-looking form. These forms are all symbolic and are metaphors for Thoth's attributes. The Egyptians did not believe these gods actually looked like humans with animal heads . For example, Ma'at is often depicted with an ostrich feather, "the feather of truth," on her head , or with a feather for a head. The place from where he came is said to be Nu, which could be a reference to Atlantis. He is described sometimes as being older than the known gods, like Horus or Osiris. Seshat, the goddess of writing, is known as the wife of Thoth. She was known as 'Mistress of the House of Books', indicating that she also took care of Thoth's library of spells and scrolls. Thoth at crystalinks.com It is also said that in his role in the underworld (see next section) his wife was the goddess Ma'at, the personification of Truth and Law. Judgement of the Dead See also Egyptian Judgement of the Dead In the Hall of Truth (also called the Hall of Ma'at), Thoth was the scribe of the underworld, recording the deeds of the dead as their heart was weighed against a phoenix feather, or the feather of Ma'at. Only those light of heart would be allowed to enter the afterlife, known as Sekhet-Aaru ("Field of Reeds") where they would dwell forever with Osiris, feasting with the gods on the food of immortality. Those whose hearts were heavier than the feather would have their souls devoured by Ammut, and would have no further existence. Akhenaten and the Law of One Thoth, by way of the teaching of Sacred Geometry, and his connections to alien races, is apparently responsible for Akhenaten becoming king of Egypt. Allegedly, Akhenaten was not a human being, as can be noticed by the many sculptures of him and his wife which show him with a strange elongated head. Many skulls that fit this description have been found in places all around the planet, not to mention that Akhenaten demanded more realism in the art of his dynasty, so if a sculpture was made of him that showed that he had an elongated skull, then he must have. Akhenaten is credited with creating the first "monotheistic" religion in Egypt, based on the Law of One, which was the worship of the Solar Disk, the Aten. During the few years that Akhenaten was the pharaoh, the Earth was seeded with important beliefs, and two mystery schools. These schools were the Right Eye of Horus, and the Left Eye of Horus teachings. 42 Books of Thoth It is said that Thoth left behind a work of knowledge that is called the 42 Books of Thoth, but this may also refer to the 42 Laws of Ma'at, which one is said to recite when one is being judged in the underworld. It could also be that the 42 books are a metaphor for something that Thoth left behind, that is not actually a book. This could very well be what is hidden in the the Hall of Records beneath the Sphinx. Greek Influence Hermes Trismegistus Hermes Trismegistus, whom some have claimed was the incarnation of Thoth, is said to have written another Emerald Tablet - independent of the Emerald Tablets of Thoth that describe the fall of Atlantis - which are the foundation of modern day Alchemy. This tablet describes the famous magickal maxim or adage, "as above, so below." This well known idea is essentially the foundation for Hermetic philosophy. There is also a collection of papyri called the Hermetica, which are also attributed to the scholarly personage of Thoth, known in this time and place as "Hermes 'thrice great'." Hermes was said to be contemporary with Abraham, The Kybalion (1912) - Three Initiates (ISBN 0911662251) p. 8 or with Moses. Students of Thoth in Greek Times He is said to have taught Pythagoreas some of his secrets. This may also be true of Plato, who is credited with the platonic solids, which are an integral part of Sacred Geometry. Other Times Leonardo Da Vinci is credited with drawing many drawings that are based off of things that look like Sacred Geometry. Da Vinci's knowledge of the human proportion and its relationship to Sacred Geometry is uncanny. It could be said that in this way, Da Vinci himself was a student of Thoth. Thoth in Modern Times In 1984, Thoth contacted Drunvalo Melchizedek. In 1991, Thoth along with other Ascended Masters, left the Earth in order to raise the consciousness level of the planet. Other Names Known *Chiquetet Arlich Vomalites *Toth *Hermes Mercurius Trismegistus *Hermes *Djehuty *Jehuti *Tahuti *Tehuti *Zehuti *Techu *Tetu, Lord of the Khemenu *Nebo (Babylonian) See Also *Alchemy *Ascended Master *Atlantis *Emerald Tablets of Hermes Trismegistus *Emerald Tablets of Thoth *Hermetic philosophy *Sacred Geometry External Links *Thoth at Crystalinks *Hermes Trismegistus article at Wikipedia References *''Nothing in this Book is True, But It's Exactly How Things Are'', Bob Frissell. *''The Ancient Secret of the Flower of Life'', Drunvalo Melchizedek *''The Emerald Tablets of Thoth'' Category:Stubs Category:Ascended Masters